


Snapshots of Perfect Imperfection

by Astr



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Cuddles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Noncon, Implied abuse, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pups, Sweetness, art included, implied infanticide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: After trying so hard for so long to have pups, it seems Hadie and Esmer get a golden sliver of hope.Written for my fabulous and talented friend.





	1. Mornings of Gold, Valentine Evenings

The moonlight flickering lazily through the window blinds ghosted across Esmer's skin, and Hadie couldn't help noticing - not for the first, nor the last time - how stunningly _beautiful_ the man was: skin tanned and sun-kissed turning dusky and purple-ish in the night lighting, wild curls spilling ink onto his pillows and chest, now slightly plumper in eager anticipation of what was to come, and possibly his most beautiful feature (in Hadie's completely biased opinion): a plump, round belly bump, ripe and nearly ready to deliver their pup(s) into their arms.

It shifted every now and again, the tiny life (lives?) inside adjusting and learning all about their new limbs, getting comfy inside their mama, or just saying hello. It was absolutely miraculous to the demigod, and he didn't give a single flaming fuck about being subtle in his devotion. As his mate’s stomach continued to move and contort, Hadie couldn’t help crawl down the vast expanse of their exceptionally plush nest to lay his head gently on Esmer’s baby bump, pressing soft kisses and speaking soothing words of encouragement.

“Hello my precious, perfect loves. I’m your daddy,” he cooed at the tiny life (lives) inside his Esmer.

He just knew they were having twins at least. Esmer was just clinging to hope that one would make it, would live more than a few heartbreaking hours. It was entirely rare that Hadie was the more optimistic of the two, but he didn’t mind right now. After what his mate had been through, he didn’t blame the omega for his barest hopes.

The pup(s) shifted inside their little cocoon, and Hadie closed his eyes, listening to the tiny miracles taking place inside his own miracle. His soulmate, his dearest love. Not that he would say so out loud (at least not to anyone but Esmer).  He still could scarcely believe that he had such a kind, loving man in his life, as his mate. That his omega, who had been so hurt and abused when they first met, could find it in his heart to love anyone, much less an alpha jackass like himself. It nearly made him teary eyed, like some kind of sappy lovesick fool. Which is exactly what he was in the quiet moment.

“I love you soooooo much,” he cooed sweetly, nuzzling and scenting the baby bump, and blushing darkly as his mate responded, sleepily, “We love you too, daddy.”

He glanced up, but it seemed his beloved just needed to adjust his position, turning his head to face the coolness of the slightly-open window, one hand instinctively on his bump as he drifted happily off once again, dreaming what looked like happy dreams. Hadie covered the slender hand with his own, smiling at the very pregnant omega, peaceful and looking for all the world like he hadn't been through half of what he had.

He'd come a long way in the time they'd been together; the nightmares weren't as often and not nearly as bad as they had been. Esmer was smiling more (when he wasn't miserably sick or craving anything absurd), laughing and catty, starting to grow back into the vibrant, joyful man he must have been before that thrice-damned judge had gotten his nasty claws on him.

Hadie remembered just how damn  _good_ it had felt to tear that monster to pieces with his own hands, sending him so far beyond hell that Hades never even had a chance to wave as he passed it by. How much Esmer had cried afterward, thanking Hadie until was all cried out. He remembered the fierceness of his love that night, marking and claiming his Esmer, and he smiled slyly as he glanced again at his beautiful handiwork, kissing the bump some more.

“Please, Zeus, or Hera, or whoever the hell takes care of these sorts of things,” he murmured into his love’s skin, nearly silent, “please let them be okay. Please, just give us this one small blessing.”

He didn’t care if he got any sort of reply. It just felt like he should offer such a prayer, if only to cover his bases.

Prayer was all he had left at this point, honestly, as much as he might hate that thought. Whatever. At least he got it over with before he forgot about it, like some task on a to-do list.

He listened to Esmer breathe some more, listened to the movement of their pups, before allowing himself to be soothed into rest as well.


	2. My Gift Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esmer and Baby have a Moment

Esmer hummed softly as he sways to an unheard beat, the tiny life in his arms yawning and laying a fluffy head against his chest.

“Raven, sleepy head, your mama loves you so much,” Esmer whispered into thick blueish-black fluff atop his little scalp.

The pregnancy had resulted in not one, but two perfect, precious miracles. Esmer had Raven, the oldest by three hours, while Hadie was hanging out and having some private time with their little girl. Esmer knew that she would be trouble by the way Hadie was so deeply infatuated with her. Only three days old and already had Daddy wrapped around her tiny, perfect pinky.

Raven, meanwhile, was quiet so far, and curious. Big baby-blue eyes (not yet in their final colour) gazed pensively at the world and he took in all he could. For now, the handsome young boy was closing those windows for a nap between feedings, content to snooze as Mama hummed a lullaby.

 

 

Esmer looked down and kissed his little head, whispering soft prayers in a language almost long gone. He couldn’t believe how happy he was, that he was allowed even to be so happy. Surely this was all just a dream and any moment now he’d wake up, chained to the bed in that awful red room, waiting for the inevitable-

No. No no no. That was a bad memory from a previous life and he refused to let That Man affect him any longer. Not when he was finally so happy, not when he finally had pups to love and snuggle and keep for longer than… Nope, bad memory. Not going there. Not when he had Raven to hold.

Raven… such a beautiful name. He was so proud to have thought of it. Especially after Hadie had him make a list of “off-limit” names, of pups that never lived more than an hour or two before… that man…

He couldn’t help the tears starting to splash down on his infant’s tender head. Tears for the lost little pups that he had named and would carry forever in his heart.

 

Hadie came in soon after, smiling sadly and kissing his cheek.

“Oh my love, I’m sorry you have these weights on my heart… But we’re here for you. Raven, Iluna, and me. And we’ll weather these storms together.”

Esmer nodded as Hadie finished the lullaby he had been singing:

_ What I love most _

_ And what most rings true _

_ Is the way I feel knowing _

_ That my gift is you _


	3. Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadie, meanwhile, has a Moment of his own with his daughter.

Iluna gave a biiiiiig yawn as she nestled into her Daddy's arms. 

"Oh my, little girl, that was some serious yawning. Think you'll actually sleep for more than two hours this time?" Hadie asked with a sly grin. Little Iluna had been averaging about 1.5 hours per sleeping session the entire three days she had been alive, and it was a blessing that he really didn't physically need very much sleep and had been able to let Esmer rest after the hard time he'd had of giving birth to their two perfect miracles.

Hadie smiled at the memory of their midwife (a kindly older woman who had been incredibly helpful during the last weeks of the pregnancy) had announced that there was a second little one after their Raven had been born. He gave Esmer the most loving "I told you so," he could muster, and the man had responded with a soft "Fuck you." Hadie had never loved him so much.

Iluna drifted off, scrunched up slightly and incredibly content to be held against Hadie's chest, especially with how naturally warm he was. His gently flickering flame-hair was a testament to his warmth outside (and in, Esmer would tease). He scented her gently, rocking and bouncing his princess contently. Esmer was feeding Raven and spending some one-on-one time with him, and Hadie got to be with his perfect, beautiful little girl. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and he'd seen Aphrodite naked (mostly because Aphrodite was almost always naked). He'd never be dumb enough to say that out loud, but whatever. It didn't matter. He knew it in his heart.

He wondered if anyone in his large, complex extended family actually knew anything about his becoming a father, about forming a mating bond with his sweet Esmer. No one in Olympus, probably. Hades maybe, if he was ever aware enough of anything beyond himself to notice, but he doubted it.

Persephone did for sure, since she had been the one he'd (secretly) gone to about how to care for his pregnant mate. She'd borne Hades a few children, and was the only Goddess in the Pantheon to really give a damn about him. They had a common interest after all, and had found that getting along was easier than bickering six months straight. Plus, she had met Esmer, whose love and charm were infectious. Hadie knew she'd be there as soon as he allowed visitors. For that he was grateful.

But for now he had his girl to spoil and snuggle and love to bits.

Soon enough he wandered back to Esmer, who he noticed immediately had been crying.  His poor, sweet love...

He kissed him gently and nuzzled his neck, scenting him.

"Oh my love, I’m sorry you have these weights on my heart… But we’re here for you. Raven, Iluna, and me. And we’ll weather these storms together.”


	4. You'll Be In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naptime!

It had been a long day, a lot had been accomplished, and the small family was curled up in the nest. The frankly gigantic memory-foam mat that Persephone had gifted them at her impromptu baby shower for Esmer had been a, well, Goddess-send for them. It had fit perfectly in the soft bed-frame Hadie had constructed, and allowed them all the feathery support they needed. It fit them perfectly, and Esmer had been certain to write the greatest thank-you card in existence, including a fine gown that he had made for her during the boring hours between trips to the bathroom. She'd never say it, but she'd unofficially adopted him for that one.

"Mm, love you," Hadie murmured as they waited for the babies to get settled into a deep enough sleep that they themselves could doze for a few minutes between crises. Esmer smiled and kissed Hadie's chest, nuzzling the smooth planes of it.

"Love you too" he responded sleepily, yawning and trying to stay awake for his love.

"Sleep, Es. I've got you. I'm here," Hadie ordered gently, a hand resting gently beside Esmer's behind Raven's bottom, demonstrating.

Esmer had no counter to that, and blissfully fell into a nap with their pups, curled up on Hadie's torso, Raven atop him. Iluna was snuggled firmly into Esmer's side, and Hadie's other arm kept her still. Some may have been afraid of rolling over on a baby, or something distressing like that, but Hadie didn't. Not only had he used all the spells he knew to counter that, but he could tell the instant one of his loves was in any sort of harm's way. Whether it was a demigod thing or just a Daddy thing, he didn't know or care. He was simply content to have one less thing to worry over.

He smiled at his beautiful little family, and couldn't help saying another prayer - this time, of gratitude. To Persephone, to Hera and Hestia, Goddesses of Hearth and Home whom he was sure had a hand in the miracles that had taken place in this short time, and whom he needed to send his own thank-you card. Maybe. If he felt like it.

For now, he had his pack, his family, his whole world, sleeping peacefully. He felt it was only right to join them, perhaps dreaming one big dream together.

What a journey it had been, and he wouldn't change a single moment.


End file.
